warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Feathertail's Kits
Tell me what you think, how I can improve, and any downright critsisms of my story and today's bad spelling (I really should be in bed). I know I'm not that good a writer, and i will not feel insulted if you have anything seriously wrong with it. However, if anyone has ideas for a new warrior name for Crowfeather, i would be delighted to here it as he only got the 'feather' in memory of Feathertail, as she had died. -- Dawnfeather 12:40, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :New name: Crowheart. Always grumpy and mysterious. --Mallinois Herding Talk 01:50, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Whoa.Another forbidden relationship.One suggestion.Make Feathertail's story the main point.If you somehow make the StormfurXBrook relationship the main point, readers can easily forget about Feathertail.(No offense, though)--[[User:Grayravenpaw| Grayravenpaw ]] come out and purr! 07:42, 15 June 2009 (UTC) This is awesome. How about Crowstorm or Crowfrost for Crowpaw's name? Sparrowsong My Den I like chocolate milk 02:43, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I thihnk I'll make him Crowstorm. I will eventually get back to this one, and when I do, it will be much shorter than I originally planned. Probably about 10 chapters maximum. --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 04:48, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I have some name ideas for the kits. How about Blackkit (black she-kit), Skykit (silver tabby she-cat), and Frogkit (silver tabby tom)? Sparrowsong My Den I like chocolate milk 23:47, October 25, 2009 (UTC) I likes, and Blacknose? Not girly enough... Blackheart (lol), Blacktail, Blackleaf, Blackberry, Blackcloud, Blackstorm. Blackstripe, Blackwhisker, Blackbird, Blackflower, Blackrose, Blackfeather, Blackstream, Blackpool, Blackfern, Blackfur, Blackpelt, Blackpetal, Black... I don't know! I'm out of ideas for her! Blackfeather is my fav. I think I would make her more of her mums personality. Very sweet. Skyheart.... Skyflower, Skystorm, Skyfrost, Skytail, Skyleaf? I'm not sure about that one. And instead of Frog, how about Falcon? Falconswoop, Falconclaw, Falcontail, Falconheart, Falconeyes, Hawk(repeat same endings) Raven... nah.Frogleap, Frogstripe, Frogtail(lolnes) Frogflight, Frogclaw, Frognose, Frog... out of ideas again. :C Goldendapple or Dappleleaf maybe? For a granddad on the windclan side (unknown, so who knows?) or a greatgranddad (Graystripes dad is unknown, and crookedstar was ginger, and what about Silverstream's mum?) or maybe all three were ginger! But if you don't get the pic, Goldendapple/Dappleleaf/Leafdapple/Goldenleaf is golden and dappled and likes leaves. (Dawny not logged in) Awesome fan fic. I wish I pounced on this idea while I had the chance! Good job. --Braveheart You must find Skyclan... 16:40, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Maybe Skykit colud be Skyfern or Skyberry. Sparrowsong My Den I like chocolate milk 18:21, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Please write more!! Mossstar101 15:01, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I would, but it's Artimas Hunter's now. If I wrote anymore in a Word '07 document, do you know I would be able to get it to you? :( --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 04:51, July 3, 2010 (UTC) yeepa yeepa Yeepa Yeepa this is good! Jeepers! You're amazing, the both of you! RosestarRoses aren't mean 22:47, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Aw, thank yo so much Rosie! :) There's no one left I loveWill the Mockingjays stop for me? 23:00, September 3, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome and it's TRUE RosestarRoses aren't mean 23:24, September 3, 2010 (UTC) You're going to hate me so much for saying this...Mudfur was the old medicine cat for RiverClan, not Barkface. He was in WindClan. And I'm pretty sure it's Mistyfoot, not Mistyfur. :)--Shaf Girl 00:49, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, what if she doesn't like those names and is customizing them or something? I'm the Rose. I'm awesome because I'm the Rose! 02:39, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but I'm pretty sure she meant Mudfur and not Barkface. Barkface was an actual character at the time and it would be easy for anyone, including myself, to get them mixed up. They were both old medicine cats with similar personalities.--Shaf Girl 21:29, September 11, 2010 (UTC) EPIC! you have GOTT to continue this series, it is EPIC!! [[User:Sunnyfrost|'Sunny']][[User talk:Sunnyfrost|'frost']] 23:46, October 2, 2010 (UTC) (S) - Yes! Write!